Hello, Goodbye
by manlylittledeer
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UPDATE] Fanfiction yang terinspirasi dari sebuah Short Movie. Mengandung sebuah makna yang besar mengenai arti sebuah persahabatan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan. / ""Dasar, sekarang kau bahkan terlihat seperti seekor tikus yang begitu senang karena berhasil mengambil sepotong keju tanpa terkena perangkap" [BAEKLU FRIENDSHIP] [a little bit CHANBAEK]


Hello, Goodbye

Author : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre : Friendship, Sad, Angst, Inspirational Story

Pairing : Chanbaek. Tapi di fanfiction ini aku fokus ke persahabatan Luhan dan Baekhyun J

Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Short Movie – Hello, Goodbye. Cast semuanya milik orang tuanya dan Tuhan YME

**BOY X BOY **

**THIS IS THE STORY OF BAEKLU FRIENDSHIP **

**INSPIRED FROM SHORT MOVIE **

**THIS IS NOT PLAGIARISM **

**MAYBE THERE'S AUTHOR HAD INSPIRED FROM THAT SHORT MOVIE TOO **

**HAPPY READING!**

**Fyi. Disini Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah teman satu kampus. Baekhyun lebih muda satu tahun dari Luhan**

**Tut.. tut.. **

Luhan mengusap matanya, dengan mata masih terpejam ia meraba nakas disebelah tempat tidur untuk mengambil handphonenya. Luhan mengangkat telepon tersebut tanpa melihat siapa penelepon tersebut

"Yobo—"

_"__Yoboseyo Luhann, Lulu, Gege, BabyLu, Luhanniee!"_ Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, mendengus

"Jangan memanggil namaku seperti menjawab kuis undian berhadiah rumah, Baekhyun-ah." Terdengar Baekhyun terkikik diseberang sana

_"__Ya Luhannie! Kita harus selalu bersemangat seperti seekor kelinci yang begitu bersemangat melompat kesana kemari."_ Luhan memutarkan bolamatanya malas

"Ah terserah kau saja Baek," Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, memandangi wajahnya yang sangat berantakan dalam cermin, "Untuk apa kau menelponku sepagi ini?"

_"__Nanti kita bertemu bisa?"_ Luhan menaruh teleponnya sebentar untuk mengambil sikat gigi dan mengeluarkan pasta gigi diatasnya. Setelah selesai ia kembali mengambil teleponnya

_"__Lu? Luhan gege? Kau masih disana?"_ Terdengar Baekhyun begitu khawatir karena sahabatnya ini tidak menjawab

"Ne, ini aku ingin menggosok gigi. Barusan kau bilang apa?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega

_"__Nanti kau sibuk tidak?"_ Luhan berpikir sebentar, "Tidak, kenapa?" Baekhyun terdengar senang karena Luhan tidak sibuk dan kerepotan dengan tugas kuliahnya seperti biasa

_"__Aku ingin bertemu, kau bisa kan Lu?" _Luhan meletakkan sikat giginya dipinggiran wastafel

"Bisa, ditempat biasa?"

_"__Tentu saja, memang dimana lagi. Ah untuk permintamaafanku karena telah menelpon Lu gege sepagi ini, nanti aku belikan bubble tea sepuasnya! "_ Mata Luhan langsung berbinar mendengar penawaran Baekhyun

"Jinjja?"

_"__Tentu saja! Lagipula aku nanti ingin bertemu dengan seseorang"_ Luhan menggosok giginya dengan cepat, berkumur kemudian mengelap bekas air disekeliling mulutnya dengan handuk kecil

"Siapa? Polaroid Boy?" Baekhyun tertawa malu saat Luhan dapat menebak dengan benar maksud dari kata seseorang tersebut, "Hhh, kau ini" Baekhyun dan Luhan terdiam sejenak

"Lu ge," Luhan hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan Baekhyun, "Hehehe tidak apa-apa kok. Sampai bertemu nanti Luge!" Luhan mendengus

"Hah, ada apa denganmu. Yasudah, sampai nanti Baekkie-ah"

Luhan mengambil handuknya untuk segera mandi, "Hah, karena bacon itu aku jadi lupa belum mandi dan langsung sikat gigi" Luhan memasuki kamar mandi dan bunyi tetesan air mulai terdengar. Setelah yakin bersih Luhan mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk, ia membuka lemarinya. Luhan menaruh telunjuknya diatas pipinya, sebuah kebiasaan yang unik jika seorang Luhan memikirkan sesuatu. Jika seseorang bertanya kenapa Luhan menaruh telunjuknya dipipi bukan dipelipis seperti banyaknya orang biasa Luhan hanya menjawab, "Aku bukan tipe orang yang sama dari yang lain"

Kembali kepada Luhan yang sibuk memilih pakaiannya, pandangan matanya tertuju kepada sweater putih disudut lemari. Luhan memantapkan pilihan sweater putih tersebut setalah dipadukan dengan celana jeans, ia mencolek gel rambut agar rambutnya tidak berantakan mengingat saat ini cuaca di Korea anginnya cukup kencang

Luhan memandangi dirinya dari atas ke bawah kemudian mengangguk senang, "You really did a great job Lu!"

-at Flower Garden-

Sesuai perkiraan Luhan, angin di Flower Garden cukup kencang namun sinar matahari tetap setia menyinari kota Seoul. Berbagai macam bunga tumbuh ditaman ini, _Baby's Breath flower, Camellia, Candytuft, Carnation, Daisy _dan masih banyak lagi.

Flower Garden dilengkapi dengan sebuah sangkar burung yang terbuat dari kayu, terlihat banyak burung merpati yang hinggap kedalam sarang tersebut kemudian keluar untuk mencari makan. Flower Garden begitu sejuk karena begitu banyaknya pepohonan yang tertanam didaerah tersebut.

Luhan berjalan dengan perlahan kearah sebuah tempat duduk, saat ini Flower Garden cukup banyak pengunjung. Luhan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri namun Baekhyun tak kunjung datang, ia melihat kearah kiri. Wah kedai bubble tea! Awas saja Baekhyun, akan kutagih janjinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berlari dari arah kanan dan menarik Luhan yang sontak membuat namja rusa itu kaget, kakinya sedikit terseret karena lari dengan keadaan tidak siap

"Yayaya! Berhenti Baekkie-ah!" Baekhyun hanya nyengir dan terkekeh

"Mianhaeyo Luge. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Polaroid Boy itu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat sedangkan Luhan mendengus kesal

"Tapi kau mau tangan gegemu tercinta ini putus?" Baekhyun merangkul bahu Luhan

"Ah, kalau itu sampai terjadi bagaimana kalau tangan Luge kita sambung kembali dengan bubble tea?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, bermaksud menggoda Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan balas merangkul Baekhyun

Saat ditengah jalan menuju kedai bubble tea Luhan dan Baekhyun bertemu seorang namja bertelanjang dada sambil menari-nari kearah mereka. Sontak Luhan dan Baekhyun terdiam kaget, ternyata namja tersebut hanya berniat menggoda mereka berdua kemudian berjalan melewati mereka sambil tertawa dan menari layaknya namja yang mengalami kelainan jiwa. Atau mungkin namja tersebut memang namja yang mengalami kelainan jiwa

Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang kemudian tertawa bersama sambil menirukan tarian namja, mereka berlari bersama sambil tertawa lebar

"Hahaha, sudah, sudah cukup. Mana janjimu mau membelikanku bubble tea Baekki-ah? Aku sangat haus." Luhan menengadahkan tangannya kedepan wajah Baekhyun

"Ah ya, tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won, "Jja, belilah"

Luhan tanpa banyak bertanya langsung mengambil uang tersebut dan berlari kearah kedai bubble tea tersebut, jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh namun Luhan benar-benar haus saat ini

"Ahjumma, berikan aku Taro Bubble Tea dan ah aku lupa menanyakannya apa ia ingin Bubble tea apa tidak," Luhan berpikir sebentar, tapi pasti Baekkie haus setelah berlari sambil tertawa karena namja sinting itu. Luhan tersenyum mengingat namja itu , "Ah dengan Chocolate Bubble Tea satu ya ahjumma"

"Ini pasti buat yeojachingu nya ya" Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung

"Ne?" Ahjumma tersebut tersenyum sambil membuat pesanan Luhan

"Jaman sekarang, anak muda aneh-aneh saja," Luhan memandang ahjumma itu bingung, "Kalau sudah bertemu jodoh jangan disia-siakan, nanti menyesal sendiri"

Ahjumma tersebut memberikan pesanan Luhan dengan senyum lebar, Luhan menyerahkan sejumlah uang kemudian berlari mendekati Baekhyun setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada ahjumma kedai bubble tea

"Baekkie-ah ahjumma kedai bubble tea tadi mengira kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, Baekhyun tertawa

"Mungkin aku dikira seorang yeoja karena aku memakai hoodie merah ini" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan

"Ya, mungkin saja"

Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk ditempat duduk Luhan menunggu Baekhyun sebelumnya, Luhan menyesap rasa bubble tea tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya terkekeh. Luhan menyerahkan Chocolate Bubble Tea kepada Baekhyun

"Ini, aku tahu kau pasti haus bukan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Untuk Luge saja" Luhan memandang Baekhyun bingung

"Terus aku buat apa beli dua?" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, "Ah pasti kau membawa jimatmu yang aneh itu bukan?" Baekhyun memandang Luhan tidak terima. Baekhyun memang sering membawa sebuah jimat berbentuk kelinci, dibilang jimat juga bukan karena itu hanyalah sebuah boneka kelinci lucu yang kecil

"Hey, ini bukan aneh. Ini artistik Luge!" Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas

"Luge, ayo kita temui Polaroid Boy! Saat ini aku yakin dia pasti berada ditaman sebelah sana"

"Hm" Luhan hanya menggumam mendengar ajakan Baekhyun, Baekhyun mem'pout'kan bibirnya melihat reaksi Luhan

"Ayo Luge" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan badan Luhan dengan tidak sabar, Luhan menyesap habis bubble teanya, "Ayo"

Baekhyun langsung menarik Luhan berjalan kearah taman yang banyak ditumbuhi _Edelweiss Flower. _Luhan menatap Baekhyun disebelahnya yang begitu senang karena akan bertemu 'Polaroid Boy'

"Kau yakin dia namja yang baik Baekkie-ah? Tidak seperti Henry yang mencampakkanmu bukan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Tentu saja tidak Luge. Aku sangat yakin dengan namja ini. _This is love at first sight_ ge!" Luhan menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, "Ini seperti drama Full House hanya saja aku dan 'Polaroid Boy' ini tidak bermusuhan tentunya"

"Terus?" Luhan menatap datar Baekhyun, Baekhyun memandang Luhan kesal

"Luge, tak bisakah kau senang untuk beberapa saat? Kau begitu pendiam dan galak" Luhan menghela nafas

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau datang ke apartmentku sambil menangis karena 'Polaroid Boy' itu" Baekhyun memandang Luhan kecewa kemudian berjalan duluan didepan Luhan. Luhan yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun berlari mendekatinya

"Hey, mianhae ne? Kita harus semangat seperti kelinci bukan?" Luhan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun kemudian memperagakan seekor kelinci dengan tangan ditekuk. Baekhyun yang masih cemberut menoleh kearah Luhan yang sudah memperagakan dirinya seperti kelinci. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar, dengan kompak Luhan dan Baekhyun melompat seperti kelinci kemudian tertawa bersama. Terimakasih Tuhan, mengijinkanku untuk memiliki sahabat sebaik dirinya..

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon, menatap sang 'Polaroid Boy' yang sedang sibuk dengan kamera polaroidnya. Luhan menyenggol Baekhyun

"Dekati dia Baekkie-ah!" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa

"Kalau seperti ini, aku takut Luge." Luhan memandang Baekhyun malas. Baekhyun tersenyum memandangi sang 'Polaroid Boy' yang sedang tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya, "Ah, tidak perlu mendekati dia Ge. Hanya melihat dari sini aku sudah senang sekali"

"Kalau kau tidak mau mendekati dia, aku yang akan membawa namja itu kesini Baekkie-ah" Baekhyun langsung menoleh kaget melihat Luhan yang langsung mendekati 'Polaroid Boy' tersebut

"Yaa! Luhan gege!" Baekhyun meemanggil Luhan dengan cemas, ah mau ditaruh dimana wajah Baekhyun jika harus berhadapan dengan 'Polaroid Boy' itu?

Luhan mendekati 'Polaroid Boy' itu dari belakang kemudian mencolek bahunya, "Hey, Polaroid Boy" Namja itu menoleh menatap Luhan bingung

"Ya ada apa?" Luhan terlihat berpikir sebentar

"Bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Temanku yang sok pemalu padahal sebenarnya suka memalukan itu adalah seorang penggemarmu" Namja itu agak terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan

"Ohya? Dimana temanmu?" Luhan menunjuk kearah pohon dimana Baekhyun sedang mengintai pembicaraan Luhan dan namja tersebut. Namja tersebut memandang kearah pohon tersebut, Baekhyun yang sedang mengintip sontak langsung bersembunyi, "Aish, awas saja Luge. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Baiklah, namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau dan temanmu bisa memanggilku Chanyeol" Luhan mengangguk

"Ah ne, namaku Luhan dan nama temanku Baekhyu—ah ani Baekkie. Ya benar, Baekkie. Kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baekkie," Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Chanyeol, bisakah kau mendekati Baekkie disana? Dia malu jika harus mendatangimu"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya menyanggupi, "Tentu saja"

Baekhyun yang mengintip, melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan mendekati persembunyian terlihat panik, "Aish apa yang rusa nakal itu lakukan? Kenapa 'Polaroid Boy' dan Luge mengarah kesini? Aish apa yang harus kulakukan? Aish eomma!"

Luhan menarik Baekhyun dari tempat persembunyiannya, "Jadi ini dia temanku. Baekkie berkenalanlah" Baekhyun hanya menunduk, "Awas saja kau Luge!" bisik Baekyun

"Omona, Chanyeol aku diancam oleh penggemarmu ini." Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan tak percaya dengan ucapannya barusan. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun

"Baekkie-ah, perkenalkan aku Chanyeol" Sekarang Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Ka-kau memanggilku apa barusan?"

"Baekkie. Bukankah itu memang namamu?" Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh

"Luge! Apa yang kau katakan kepadanya?!" Luhan memandang Baekhyun santai

"Hanya mengatakan kau adalah penggemar seorang Park Chanyeol dan namamu adalah Baekkie" Baekhyun menganga, AISH APA-APAAN INI?!

"A-ah i-itu ha-hanya bualan Lu-luge, Chan-chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun kecewa

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah begitu senang mempunyai penggemar semanis dirimu. Ah ya, panggil aku dengan Yeollie saja. Khusus untuk penggemar ku yang paling manis" Muka Baekhyun sudah bisa dipastikan memerah semerah sweater yang sedang ia kenakan. Luhan memandang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Chanyeol, bolehkah aku meminjam handphonemu?"

"Tentu" Chanyeol menyerahkan handphonenya kepada Luhan, Luhan mengetikkan beberapa nomer telepon kemudian menelponnya. Handphone Baekhyun seketika bergetar, ia langsung mencari handphonenya. Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan sepihak kemudian mengembalikannya kepada Chanyeol

"Kalian sudah mengetahui nomor telpon masing-masing. Semakin akrablah" Luhan memasang senyum kuda saat Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menutupi semburat merah yang semakin menjalar diwajahnya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk lehernya malu.

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME- -STILL AT FLOWER GARDEN- -BAEKLU WITHOUT YEOL-

"AISH! Luge! Kau ini rusa gila!" Luhan yang sedang sibuk memainkan handphone seketika menoleh kearah Baekhyun, "Apa kau bilang? Semestinya kau membelikanku kedai bubble tea itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu kepadaku"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar penuturan Luhan namun diam-diam bibirnya mengulas senyum layaknya seorang namja bertemu kekasih yang sudah lama hilang. _'Memang, Luge itu rusa gila. Namun ia adalah rusa gila yang membawa keberuntungan!'_ pikir Baekhyun. Luhan melirik Baekhyun malas

"Dasar, sekarang kau bahkan terlihat seperti seekor tikus yang begitu senang karena berhasil mengambil sepotong keju tanpa terkena perangkap" Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian merangkul Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang sahabat

"Kkk~ ne, ne gomawo Luge" Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini

"Ayo pulang ini sudah sore. Kita terlalu asik bercanda dan bertemu dengan Pola—ah ani Chanyeol sampai lupa waktu" ujar Luhan yang dibalas dengan anggukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengantarkan Luhan sampai keseberang halte bus. Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang hampir menabrak Luhan. Untung saja Luhan langsung sigap mundur kebelakang

"Astaga! LUGE!" Luhan yang baru saja berhasil selamat dari sebuah kecelakaan maut hanya terdiam karena begitu kaget karena kejadian tersebut. Baekhyun langsung berlari dan mendekati Luhan

"Aish! Kau ini hati-hati! Untung kau sempat menghindar Luge!" Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu panik

"Ah mianhae aku tadi melamun. Nan gwenchana." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan erat

"Hhh, aku sangat takut tadi Luge! Kau mau kuantar pulang?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Nan gwenchana Baekkie-ah. Rumahmu arahnya berlawanan dengan rumahku dan juga kau harus mengurus untuk acara ulang tahunmu besok bukan?" Baekhyun masih terlihat panik dan tidak terima

"Itu urusan gampang Luge! Aku khawatir denganmu!" Luhan menatap Baekhyun malas

"Sudah,sudah aku mau pulang," Baekhyun baru saja ingin berbicara namun langsung dipotong Luhan, "Dan kau juga pulang, arraseo?" Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal

"Arraseo,arraseo! Pokoknya kau harus berhati-hati, ne? Besok aku hanya mengundangmu dan Yeollie, bertemu di Flower Garden. Okey?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun bingung

"Hanya bertiga?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap

"Tentu, karena kalau terlalu ramai aku tidak suka Luge! Tapi kue tart dan lain-lain tetap ada," Baekhyun mengeluarkan jimat kelincinya kemudian tersenyum, "Lagipula, aku hanya akrab denganmu dan sesuai ramalan jimat ini. Pesta hanya bertiga denganmu dan Yeollie akan lebih berkesan." Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas

"Terserah kau saja Baek, aku pulang dulu. Jaljayo!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan kembali sambil tersenyum

"Hah, aku sangat bahagia Tuhan sudah mengijinkan aku bersahabat denganmu Luge. Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun

"Ne, aku berjanji. Itu sudah ada bis, aku ke halte ya Baekkie-ah" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Hati-hati Luge!" Luhan yang berlari kearah halte melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, dengan buru-buru masuk kedalam bis. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam bis dan melambaikan tangannya kembali. Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun kemudian terlihat menunduk

Dddrrt! Drrt! Handphone Baekhyun bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk

**From : Luhan Gege ^^**

**Berhenti tersenyum seperti namja gila Baekkie-ah ****J****Aku tak sabar dengan acara besok! ^^**

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan dari Luhan, "Aish dasar. Apa dia tidak sabar bahwa dia rusa gila kkk~"

**From : Baekkie ^^**

**Kau sendiri dasar rusa gila :P Lihat saja, besok kita akan bersenang-senang bersama Yeollie. Can't wait! **

_**-tobecontinued-**_

Hallloo aku bawa cerita baru hehehe padahal Melody in Love sama History of Luhan and Sehun belum selesai tapi gapapalaaah ya semuanya lagi mencari inspirasi :)

Aku rasa cerita ini cuma two shoot karena memang pendek banget bahkan dari short movienya ini udah aku tambahin banyak banget :)

Aku tunggu review sampai 5 baru aku next :)

Makasi readeerr, review nya boleh kali? :3


End file.
